


They Call It PTSD

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Taako has a flashback.





	They Call It PTSD

The soil between Taako’s fingers was soft, squishy. He grabbed a fistful of it in each and, squeezing the soil between ragged breaths. He could vaguely feel tears streaming down his face as he stared directly at the setting sun. His eyes burned but he didn’t seem to notice. Not with the scene going on inside his head so violently.

Saving the world? Well, it had been hard. Fun but hard. And Taako seemed to be left the worst off of all of them- When memories had suddenly started crashing back to him, he grew even more distant from them. Lup had come back, of course, and things had been mostly solved. But right now, that didn’t matter. Right now, he was alone and cold and had no idea what to do.

Lucretia said to was called PTSD. She had it too after she had gone to Wonderland. The back part of Taako’s mind wondered how she could be living this way every day. Thoughts raced through his head- memories, self-hatred, the screaming, the blood, his own voice saying  _“Stop Taako, stop, just suck it up!”_ He was shaking, breathing getting harder and-

He was going against the Hunger, on the Starblaster. Seeing it fully, up close, he was terrified. Of course, it didn’t show. Not in his voice, not in his movements, not in anything. But now, up against it again, all he could do was curl up feeling the- grass? Was that grass under his head?

And he was back on top of the hill, fingers still curled up in the dirt as he collapsed into a laying down position. Taako had tears swimming in his eyes, watching the sunset through them. He heard someone call his name, coming up the hill.

“Taako? You up here- oh my god, Taako, are you okay?”

It was Lup. He could tell from the voice. But with a seed of mistrust still in his mind, he scrambled away from his sister on his knees. Through his tears, he could see Lup standing a few feet away, looking concerned.

“Taako? You good?”

What was he doing? That was his  _sister_.

“Flashback,” he choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo!! I hope you enjoyed this??? If you can enjoy angst?? ldfkjskj anyway my tumblr is @ magnus-and-his-doggos so if u wanna send me prompts or somethin, just send in an ask!! :DDD


End file.
